Caught!
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sometimes you want your real feelings to be a secret, and sometimes... you don't. Sam/Scam


HELLO!

This is just a short-ish little nothing I wrote quickly. :P

**Hope you guys like it! And please let me know if you did! :D**

Disclaimer: Totally Spies….will never be MINE, k? GRRRR.

Enjoy! **:)**

* * *

><p>Swinging her leg towards him, Sam aimed to knock him off his feet but it didn't work and she was left struggling to balance herself before she fell. Hearing him chuckle in amusement at her attempts no doubt, she shook her head at this never-ending game he seemed to enjoy way too much. Unfortunately Clover and Alex had been left far behind in the chase and she was facing Tim Scam all by herself.<p>

Finally standing on her feet again, Sam looked around at the starry, night sky that surrounded Scam and her as they fought on the roof. It was so beautiful and peaceful, a night that deserved to be used for so much more than this. Taking a deep breath to try and curb down her annoyance Sam flickered her gaze down the man she was stuck fighting.

Tim Scam was standing there in a black, leather jacket, dark jeans, allowing him to mix into the night as if he was a shadow himself, not really there at all. But the teasing smirk on his lips and the look of a predator in his eyes told her he was very much there in front of her, ready to kill her like he always was at any given moment.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Sam went right back to fighting him. Lashing her arms out she tried several punches, few of them hitting him but those that did, doing nothing to him at all. Besides making him smirk. Arms feeling sore, Sam raised her left leg and aimed it at his abdomen, hoping to make a hit there only to have him let out a low chuckle.

"You're good I'll admit…" Scam whispered lowly, making her eyes widen when he suddenly grabbed her leg, stopping her kick dead and throwing her into the edge of the roof. Watching her body crash Scam smirked deeply. "But not good enough to beat me."

Hearing his voice Sam sat up slowly rubbing her aching back before she gave him a glare. "Beat you?" she said questioningly as she stood up, ignoring her pain and soon she was letting out a small, teasing laugh. Listening to her laugh Scam cocked an eyebrow in curiosity, not being able to understand what about being slammed into a wall and having her spine rattle was so funny to her.

Dusting herself off Sam smirked at the sight of his confused face. She should have known he wouldn't understand what she was laughing at. Might as well spell it out for him.

Looking at him pointedly Sam crossed her arms over her chest and whispered, "You're already a beaten man Tim," she said decisively. Blinking in shock at her words and at the arrogance dripping from her tongue Scam gave her a dark stare. "Is that supposed to be a goddamn joke?" he spat out. Sam shook her head softly, "No, it's just the truth."

Pausing for a second Scam slowly nodded his head knowing what was going on here. It was pretty obvious. Looking at her coolly he shrugged. "I think you hit your head too hard just now," he said, proud of his strength and how it broke people and smirking at the recent memory of how she had moaned when her body had taken the hit.

Watching him smirk in amusement Sam found herself giving him a cold stare. And before she could stop herself she said the words that had been waiting to be released off the edge of her tongue for a long, long time. "And just how hard did you hit YOUR head to have messed up your life like this?" she shouted suddenly.

His eyes widening in surprise, Scam looked at the redhead wordlessly. Had he just imagined what she had said right now? He had to have imagined it, Sam would never be stupid enough to-

"It must have been bad considering all the screwed up decisions YOU have made," she said with a smirk on her lips leaving him to still in further shock. Apparently she was stupid enough to do this after all. Crossing his arms over his chest in a relaxed way, letting her know that she would never faze him, Scam let out a low chuckle. "Feeling like giving a lecture today, hmm Sammie?' he said teasingly while eying her angry face.

Huffing Sam shook her head bitterly. "To be brutally honest..." She hissed with a glare dancing in her emerald eyes. "I don't think ONE is good enough to get through a thick skull like your's." Raising an eyebrow again Scam couldn't help but be stunned at her choice of words. Was she deliberately trying to push his buttons? "Thick….skull?" he said slowly, pronouncing the words almost awkwardly as if he didn't know what they meant.

Enjoying his shock, Sam spoke again with her hands on her hips in a triumphant way. "Shocked, Tim?" she said smirking at his annoyed face. Disregarding her smirk he nodded. "Yes I am actually," he shook his head in a fake, disappointed way before smirking. "I had thought you'd have more brains than to try to mess with me," he hissed threateningly, telling her to back off.

Ignoring all the danger in his tone Sam only gave him a knowing look. "Oh?" she said before smirking. "Because anyone who hits a nerve of your's isn't smart?" Her smirk hardened when she saw his jaw twitch just slightly. "Good one Tim."

Taking a deep breath in, Scam tried to remain calm but he could tell he was getting angry at her demeanour. Looking at her dead in the eyes he spoke in a low, dangerous whisper. "You're beginning to try my patience, Sam," he said, unnerved.

Giving him a false, innocent look Sam let out a gasp. "Am I now?" she whispered before setting him with another heated glare that screamed our her real feelings. "Because you've been trying MINE for years," she hissed angrily.

Raising his eyebrows at her words Scam took a moment to study her face. She was standing there with her red hair flying all around her and her hands clenched into fists, her knuckles white and her glare fixed on him.

And soon he found himself growing very amused at just how much he got under her skin. He knew it had been like that for a while now.

Smirking teasingly he whispered, "Have I been bothering you for years?" he asked before his gaze grew darker with enjoyment. "Giving you sleepless nights?" he smirked harder at her sneer.

Rolling her eyes Sam glared hotly. "You mean like the ones you spend locked up in a stinking jail cell!" she roared while giving him a pointed look and easily seeing him tense at her words. It was clear he didn't like what she had just said. Glad that he was listening to her Sam continued.

"Honestly Scam," she spat. "If anyone should know how things will work out it should be YOU. I mean, isn't your IQ well over 200?" she muttered, the deep disappointment in her tone surprising him. "How did you not know that committing crimes would land you in jail?" she screamed, frustrated with the very man that he was.

Rolling back his shoulders, his tenseness gone, Scam looked at her calmly. "What makes you think I didn't know?" he smirked. "I did know, I just don't care."

Clenching her fists at her sides Sam took in a deep breath before exhaling to try and keep calm but it didn't help. Unable to stop the feelings that were rushing through her she looked at him in a knowing way. "..If you didn't CARE…" she breathed out slowly. "You wouldn't keep escaping Tim," she whispered before taking an unconscious step closer towards him. "If you LOVED being in jail so much YOU would stay put," she whispered while looking him in his widened eyes.

Finding him quiet she let her lips curl into a small smirk. From where she was standing, a few feet away from him, she could practically feel his anger, his destructive rage at the words she was saying. Words he never expected to hear from anyone. And she knew she was reading him like a book.

Looking at him coolly, her smirk widened. "But you can't do that can ya?" she said almost teasingly. Glancing at her with placid eyes Scam secretly cursed at her in his mind. Putting his hands in his pockets where they could invisibly clench in frustration, he took a step closer to the fascinating, yet clearly crazy girl before him.

"I can do….ANYTHING," he said, responding to her question with a calm, collected smirk on his lips. Looking at Scam with disbelief at how deluded he really was, Sam rolled her eyes. "Yea…" she breathed out in a huff. "Except change your twisted ways?" she hissed leaving his mouth to slightly part. She knew she was right about that.

Shrugging she looked at him as if she knew everything about him. "That's too much, right?" she asked mockingly. His teeth now slightly clenching in his jaw because he was quickly growing annoyed, Scam gave her a semi-glare. "I don't want to change," he said quickly trying to make her stop.

Sam only shook her head. "No…it's not that," she said before tossing her hair over her shoulder in a relaxed way and looking at him with narrowed eyes. "You just don't want to try," she said accusingly.

Throwing his head back Scam chuckled long and hard at her words. He could hardly believe they were having this conversation. Getting a hold on his laughter he looked at Sam in amusement. "Why wouldn't I want to try, hmm?" he asked teasingly, knowing he simply didn't care and that was all there was to it.

Ignoring his amused appearance, seeing right through him Sam took another step in his direction and looked him straight in his contented eyes. '"Because Tim Scam…" she started slowly. "You're _scared_."

Looking at her in shock, Scam blinked a few times, unable to believe that she had just dared to say those words to him. She knew him for 3 years at the least now, how could she saw something like that?

Keeping a lid on his fury at the insult that had practically slapped him in the face, he gave her a glare, his smirk no where to be seen. "I'm not scared of anything," he almost growled.

Sam only shook her head in disagreement. "No Tim...you're wrong," she said determinedly while watching his eyes narrow in disbelief that she was doing this. It didn't stop her. "You're scared…" she said damningly while pacing even closer to him. "More than scared of being more than what you are now."

He didn't say anything, only standing there as still as a statue as he listened to her with widened eyes. Walking even closer Sam let out a deep sigh. "You have so much potential, yet you don't use it for the right things," she whispered almost sounding torn. Looking at him crossly Sam suddenly rolled her eyes in a frustrated manner. "Tell me, do you like being stigmatized as a hardcore criminal that cares for no one?" she asked.

Studying her serious face Scam knew she was waiting for an answer and he quickly thought of one he was sure she wouldn't like. "I enjoy being feared by all," he drawled out, his smirk returning to his face.

Dissatisfied down to her core with his answer Sam shook her head in disgust. "Is THAT a comfort?" she spat before looking at him deploringly. "Sure is a pathetic one."

Staring at her totally stunned, Scam tried to keep his shock off his face but he had to admit Sam was surprising him. All these words, what she was saying…he never thought anyone would dare to say this to him. And the tone of her voice, for some reason it was so…. Disappointed, almost angry.

Brushing off the fact that she had never sounded like this before Scam decided to return to his usual tactics. Insulting her like she was trying to insult him would work. Giving her a cool look, as if he didn't care for anything she'd said, he spoke in a low whisper. "The only thing here that is pathetic ...is you Sam," he smirked when she glared heatedly. Stepping closer he looked at her disapprovingly. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Sam," he mocked. "Quarrelling with a criminal, instead of fighting him and putting him back in jail," he smirked harder. "Jerry won't be impressed."

Narrowing her eyes Sam spat, "Quarrelling?" she said questioningly. "I didn't hear you defending yourself, Scam," she hissed. Watching him about to open his mouth and give her more of his nonsense she held up a hand, stopping him in his tracks when she spoke first. "Oh and if your desperate 'I don't care what no one thinks attitude' is a defence.…." she growled before looking at him belittlingly, as if she expected so much better and continuing, "It's a lame one."

Watching his jaw go slack as he looked down, away from her gaze, Sam's mouth curled into a small smirk. "…I see I hit a nerve," she hissed, glad that she had shocked him into silence. Rolling his eyes he looked back up at her. "Don't flatter yourself Sam," he spat with another smirk.

Feeling annoyed at his words Sam crossed her arms over her chest in a guarded way and glared hotly. "_I'm_ not the type of person to feel flattered by putting down others..." Her glare grew hotter. "That...would be YOU," she hissed as she drew even closer to him. "But everything I'm saying isn't even a putdown…. it's the truth," she sad firmly. "It's the truth…" she said while flickering her gaze up to his angry one. "And YOU know it."

Watching him press his lips into a thin line of frustration Sam whispered again. "That's why...you're so uncomfortable," she kept walking towards him. "I can see you shrinking into yourself...are you feeling ashamed Scam?" she asked, but it didn't sound like much of question as she kept coming closer and closer, her eyes never leaving his tense, angry form.

"Guilty?" she asked darkly. "Feeling like you're pretty messed up?" she hissed, her booted toes now nearly brushing against his as she spoke in a soft but strong whisper. Looking at her hatefully Scam narrowed his eyes into slits of rage. "Shut up," he growled.

Shaking her head defiantly Sam gave him an unwavering look. "I won't," she hissed leaving his eyes to narrow even more as he pursed his lips a little and looked away from her, staring at the floor while his jaw twitched away in rage. And even if he was saying nothing she could tell he was cursing at her with every insult he knew right now. That bothered her because it wasn't fair. Nor was it right.

"All this anger you're feeling," she started, knowing he was listening even if he wasn't looking at her right now. Sam took a deep breath before continuing boldly. "The SAME anger that's messed up your world…. is misguided," she watched him stiffen even more as he stood there silently.

"You're not mad at anyone but yourself Tim," she continued fearlessly leaving him to take slow, deep breaths and clench his fists harder in pent up rage.

She didn't care because she knew he was seeing things right for once. "Deep down you know you are responsible," she whispered pointedly. "You're much too smart not to feel the burden of your choices."

Scam said nothing only looking up at her slowly, not even being able to blink from all the shock that was coursing through him right now. "Stop," hissed slowly, feeling his temperature rising and he knew he would snap at any second. Sam only narrowed her eyes. "No," she firmly as she continued despite his dangerous tone. "You're the one who-"

"I don't want to talk about myself!" he shouted in a deep, rough, hard voice that led her to glare harder because she knew why he was refusing this. "Of course you don't want to talk about yourself! Why would you?" she smirked deeply. "Talking about yourself…. shows you how deeply disturbed you are," she growled making him clamp his mouth shut.

Saying nothing, they both stood there taking deep breaths as they looked at each other in frustration and anger. After a few moments, Scam directed a glare at the redhead who simply didn't know her boundaries. "What is this supposed to be?" he hissed. "A therapy session?" he spat icily. Sam glared. "No, but you definitely need one," she retorted earning another glare from him and she could feel her skin burn from the heat of his incessant glare.

"Don't be mad at ME Tim. This isn't my fault," she muttered coming right up to him and leaning up on her toes so she could be right in front of him. "See, I'm not the one who puts you in your jail cell day after day," she said coolly while watching his glare grow even more deadly.

Smirking she continued in a grim whisper. "Not ME, not Jerry, not W.O.O.H.P..." she went on, her breath now hitting his face as gave him a pointed look. "It's YOU, ALL YOUR fault that your life is so damn out of control." His jaw tensing more than ever Scam's eyes flared with destructive fury. "Shut your mouth Sam," he growled threateningly.

Sam glared angrily in response. "No. This is YOUR fault, and the fact that you can't take me saying it, proves it." He fell silent again, saying nothing yet still staring at her with livid eyes. Knowing she had made her point she smirked. "You're messing yourself up, throwing your life away," she watched his teeth grit together as she never stopped.

She smirked harder. "It's called self-destruction, self-defeat." She leaned closer letting her breath crawl across his twitching jaw. "You're like a ticking time bomb…" she whispered while watching his angry eyes. "Ready to destroy yourself…." she glared disapprovingly. "You've been doing it for years, haven't you?"

"Stop," he said, looking at her warningly but Sam didn't hear him as she continued saying what had been on her mind for too long now. "You know you could be so much more but you chose to be this-"

"Stop it!" Scam spat.

Sam only pressed closer to him and went on courageously. "This pathetic excuse of a human being."

"Shut up!" he roared. Sam glared again. "No," she said all over again while looking at him regretfully. "You're the one who is throwing away your talent, your skills…" she hissed, her nose nearly touching his as she glared deeply. "Straight into the garbage."

"SHUT UP!" Scam shouted, at the end of his patience.

Sam only kept going. "No! Listen to me!" she cried. "You're messing with yourself! You're not treating yourself right! And you dare hate W.O.O.H.P…. hate ME for it?" she shouted.

"Sam stop," Scam said seriously. He was shocked when she didn't and just kept talking right in his face, in that same demanding, hurt tone . "You're the reason you're not happy!" Scam took a deep breath while trying to take a step back but she didn't let him as she took another forward to keep him near. Giving him a glare at his attempts to escape his reality, she continued relentlessly.

"You're not giving yourself the respect that you deserve and-"

Having had enough Scam quickly grabbed her waist with one arm, his other arm lashing out to grab the back of her head and before she could say anything more he slammed his mouth against hers.

Feeling her tense in his arms he kept going, kissing her roughly, digging his lips into her own and sucking on her lower lip. Scam tightened his grip on her long, red hair keeping her mouth in place while he gripped her waist harder and pulled her right into him, his mouth never leaving hers.

Letting out a small, gentle, moan Sam's hands slowly moved up to his shoulders and she put them there, holding him for support as she felt her knees shaking, her lips tingling under his while he kissed her without mercy. She could feel all her blood rushing to her head and her body melting and burning as she just stood there in the circle of his embrace shocked beyond words and stunned to her core.

Feeling her heart hammering in her chest as it remained pressed against his, Scam enjoyed how Sam wasn't even trying to speak or push him away as he kept kissing her hotly.

And he knew exactly why.

Pulling away, he found her standing there clutching his collar as she looked back at him in a trance as if he had literally stolen her breath away. Sam's eyes were half-closed, her eyelashes lowered midway over dark, heady, eyes swirling with lust as she took deep, panting breaths of air. Her mouth slightly parted, her cheeks flaming as she stared at him in a daze.

Smirking at her in a knowing way, Scam stroked her burning cheek before he gripped her hair again and brought her lips back to his, kissing her even harder this time.

Her lips being devoured by his, Sam's mind remained on his smirk just now and how taunting it had been as he had kept looking at her with those knowing eyes. Sam's stomach flipped over itself because it was _obvious_. He _knew_.

She should have been ... upset? shocked? outraged? That she told him something that should have been hidden deep inside her. But…. she wasn't. She couldn't find herself to be.

Feeling her heart jump around in her chest, Sam took in a deep breath and slowly let her eyes flutter shut. Sealing her eyes tightly she raised her hands and moved them into his hair, running her fingers through his soft strands and moaning in response to his searing kiss.

And slowly…she kissed him back.

* * *

><p>….Just a fun, little scenario that wouldn't leave me alone <em>so I wrote it. <em>:P

In case this is semi-confusing I'll explain in **Poison's Ivy's **words (as she helped me make sense of this little whim of an idea :D) :

Basically, in her last few lines, Sam shows how much she WANTED Scam to not be a criminal and she was basically trying to insult him to make him change his ways because she WANTED to respect him and not hate him, Because he's smarter than her and on some level it kills her to see him like this.

And it fairly obvious that Scam REALIZED this.

-That's what I was going for. Hopefully everyone got that. :P (I hope)

This was fun to write lol. I wonder if there should be a sequel for what happens later….with Sam and Scam. :P

If anyone wants a _**sequel, **_**please TELL ME, **I'd be more than happy to continue it! :D

Oh, **please review! **So I know if I should write more random whim stuff!

_Love,_

_Cresenta's Lark! _


End file.
